Envenomed Fox V2
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: Remake of the orignal.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto.**

Speech

_Thought._

xxxxxxxx

_"I don't remember any caves around Konoha."_The blonde mused to himself as he ran a hand along the edge of the cavern entrance. As long as he could remember, the villagers had hated him, calling him 'demon' and 'monster', chasing him from stores or outright attacking him. However, no one would tell him why. Because of this, he had started staying in the woods, away from the people, as much as he could. His explorations now found him in an area he was unfamiliar with.

He tenitivly stepped inside, ready to hightail it out if anything felt off. He'd seen pictures of caves in a few books, but this one didn't seem to fit the usual look. It was about the same size as a normal bedroom, but what struck him as odd was how empty it was. Caves tended to have odd rock formations in them...this one was completly empty. It was like someone had come and just cleared everything out. The walls and cave floor were barren of anything, save for a small pedestal in the back. However, what what his attention was what was resting on it.

"Sugoi...that's the biggest pearl I've ever seen.." He breathed as he stared at the orb resting on the pedestal. Its surface glistened with a swirling mix of black and white that seemed to move as he got closer. _"I wonder if the old man's ever seen anything like this_."

Had an older person been there, they would have erred on the side of caution and gone to tell the Hokage about the discovery. In nine-year-old Naruto Uzumaki's case, however, the response was to bring it with him.

Little did he know, as soon as he took hold on the 'pearl', his life would never be the same.

xxxxxxxx

I know this isn't a true chapter, more like a prologue/teaser. Gonna try to work the Venom and Nariko meetings into one chapter.

In case you're wondering, it looks like 'Sugar' wins: Nariko, Hinata and Haku. Like I said, I might consider adding one if you can give me a good reason why for your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legal junk goes here..yeah...**

Speech

_Thought_

_**Venom.**_

Ok, just so people know, I've narrowed it to 5 girls: since damn near everyone chose them,, the 'sugar' trio. (Nariko, Hinata, Haku), Tayuya, and Tenten.. I'll work up other parings as I go along.

xxxxxxxx

_"I wonder if Ojiji'll let me keep it." _Naruto thought, having to use both hands to lift the orb up.

As soon as he touched it, however, the mix of black and white suddenly began to twist until it was solid black. As soon as that happened, a shapeless black mass erupted from it and began to envelope him. He tied to scream, only to have his mouth covered. His head soon followed along with the rest of his body and darkness arrived.

_"Nice going, bakamono...just up and grab something only to die from it.." _He mentally berated himself, _"Wonder if anyone'll miss me when, or if, they find out I'm gone? Hm..most'll probably be happy or won't care either way...bastards..."_

_**"You are not dead." **_A low rumbling voice spoke up in his mind.

He tried to call out, but he was still wrapped up in the black mass._"Wha..? Who said that? Who's there!?"_

_**"I am."**_

_"I got that, but who, or what the heck ARE you!?"_

_**"I am a symbiont, a being that needs to bond with another for survival. As for names, call me Venom."**_

_"Ok..'Venom'..what in the nine levels of Hell were you doing in that pearl and why can't I move or see anything??"_

_**"That 'pearl' has been my prison for serveral years. Without a host to bond with, I wouldn't live long outside it. You can't move because the process has begun."**_

_"W-what!? What'll happen to me!? I don't wanna not be me anymore!" _He began to panic at the idea

Venom chuckled, _**"Calm down. You'll still be you; just with a few improvements." **_He waited a moment to let it sink in.

Naruto spoke up after a brief silence, uneasiness in his voice, _"What kind of 'improvements'?" _He could almost feel the entity grin in his head

_**"Before I answer that, it's best you learn a little about me. To start off, I am not native to this world."**_

_"Not native..? You mean like the Shinigami?"_

_**"I'm an alien, as in born on another planet. I was unintentionally brought to this planet by a machine called a space shuttle." **_A quick review through the boy's mind informed Venom that these lands had absolutely no knowledge of things like that. The highest technology they had was regular computers. It was definitely something he'd have to get used to. _**"I'll explain what that is later. Anyway, a short while after I arrived, my first bonding was with a human named Peter Parker. Though he was better known as Spiderman." **_Venom didn't say it, but he had also seen the crap the boy had gone through and probably would have been sick to his stomach, if he had one.

"_Spider..man??"_Naruto's tone dripped with confusion.

_**"He was bitten by a spider that had been altered, to put it bluntly. Somehow it gifted him with the proportional strength, speed, and agility of a spider. Don't knock it." **_Venom added when the blonde scoffed at the idea, _**"A spider's pretty tough in its own light. Now, imagine one as big as you, its abilities increased in equal levels to its size, and you got a pretty damn tough critter. He also acquired the ability to adhere to just about any surface and deploy webs from his hands. Anyhow, in bonding with him, I was altered as well and recieved those traits. And well, now that I've bonded with you, you have access to them."**_

_"Wait..so you're saying I'm a lot stronger now than I was before?" _He asked excitedly.

_**"In a nutshell, yes"**_

"YATTA!" The blond hollered before suddenly stopping..._"Wait...this is getting stronger the easy way, isn't it...?" _He shook his head, _"If so, I don't wanna do it. Feels too much like I'm pulling an 'Uchiha' "_

Venom contemplated this. Naruto's memories told him of a clan in the village that could replicate someone's techniques, and from the second thoughts he was getting, the boy didn't seem to care for that method of acquiring power.

_"The idea kinda leaves a bad taste in my mouth." _The blonde continued._"I mean..someone could bust their butt for who knows how long to develop a jutsu or fighting style only to have someone sneak up and just copy it right there.. If I'm gonna get stronger, I wanna do it the right way; earning it."_

_**"So, you prefer working to get stronger, huh?" **_The symbiont chuckled _**"I can work with that. Just so you know, you may have access to the abilities, but your body will still have to get accustomed to it, since your body really isn't exactly built for fighting right now. Plus, you'll have to work on Ninjutsu yourself."**_

_"Well, I could work with that." _Naruto relented, everything slowly blurring back into view.

_**"Just in time too. Looks like the bonding's complete. I'm kinda surprised it took me this long too; it would appear you have a surprisingly large reserve of this 'chakra' energy for a child. Plus you got some freaky amped-up healing to boot. Last time I saw someone who could heal like that was a guy that went by the name of Wolverine."**_

His vision, and motor skills, finally back, Naruto crawled to his feet. As he reached to push himself up, he noticed something was off. "Wait, wasn't the pedestal right there...?" He looked around as it dawned on him, "What're we doing on the ceiling!?"

_**"Sorry. Should've let you know..I pulled you up here on the offchance someone else found this cave. Just crawl back down." **_

The blonde complied and found it as easy as walking, "Whoa..we could get used to this." He grinned, standing normaly once he reached the floor, not even noticing his change in pronouns. "Wonder if we should let Ojiji know about this."

_**"Might be a good idea. He'd probably find out soon enough anyway."**_

As he left the cave, Naruto, unfortunately, had a revelation, "Oh crud, we still don't know where we are.."

"YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! LET OUR TRAINING BEGIN!" Someone bellowed from somewhere nearby

"What the heck was that!?" The blonde jumped at the sheer volume of the voice.

_**"Whoever it is, they're frikin' loud." **_The symbiote grumbled, _**"I can't handle loud noises very well."**_

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! IF I CANNOT COMPLETE IT, I SHALL DO TWENTY LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY KNEES AND ELBOWS!" Another voice, noticably younger, but no less loud, hollered out.

"Either way, maybe they can help us get back to town." Naruto commented, heading in the direction the yells came from.

xxxxxxxx

After getting directions from the boisterous duo, whose names, Naruto found out amongst all the yells of 'youth', were Might Gai and Rock Lee, he quickly made his way to the hokage tower.

_**"Hey, I got an idea." **_Venom started snickering, _**"Let's take the scenic route to his office."**_

"What scenic...?" He looked at the tower for a minute before it hit him, a mischievous grin spreading over his face, "Oh, hehe."

xxxxxxxx

Sarutobi swore vigorously as he tried to stem the seemingly nonstop flow of paper work on his desk, "I hope the sonuvabitch that invented paperwork is roasting in the lowest pit of hell..." He grumbled before tossing another empty pen into the trash. He gently patted an orange book nearby as he grabbed a fresh on, "Soon, my precious, soon."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Kami..I'll never get done at this rate...Come in." He called before trying to get in a couple more.

"Hi, Ojiji!" A familiar voice called right beside him.

"Nani??" His neck nearly dislocated from the speed as he turned to see the blonde standing in front of an open window, "Naruto?? How...when??"

"You said come in when we knocked on the glass, so we did."

"Huh?? How'd you get to a window two hundred and seventy feet up!?" The color quickly left his face as he watched Naruto climb halfway up the wall before grinning at him.

"Like this!"

xxxxxxxx

First actual chapter of V2 and kinda proud of how it turned out.

You'll be seeing more of Lee too. Hard not to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto. I'd say who does, but I can't spell his name worth a damn.**

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

_**Venom**_

xxxxxxxx

"Ok..let me see if I got this straight, Naruto.." Sarutobi said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "A orb you found in the woods, that you thought was a pearl, was actually a cage of some kind that held an alien entity. When you touched it, the...symbiote, Venom as it called itself, was able to come out and bonded with you?"

"Pretty much. We'll be a lot stronger and faster than normal, and we can do stuff like this!" The blonde quickly stood up on the chair he was in and pointed his hand at the hokage. As soon as he did, a black fingerless glove with a white spider on the back formed on his hand, _"Ok, how does this work?"_

_**"Just aim, and push the center of your palm with your middle and ring fingers like a button."**_

He followed Venom's directions and a white, ropelike strand shot out from his wrist, attracting to the Hokage's hat. A quick tug, and it was promptly yanked off the man's head.

The Hokage's eyes widened when he felt the hat suddenly shoot off his noggin, "Well...I must say, Naruto, that was definitely unexpected. I take it this 'bonding' is permanent?"

For a moment, he took on a slightly zoned-out look before replying, "Yep. Unless we get hit with something that causes us to separate from sheer pain, we're stuck with him, at least until we're dead."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be doing any harm from what I can see. But, be careful. It might be a good idea to keep you 'friend' a secret for now. I don't think too many would take kindly to you having it." Sarutobi looked over at his clock, "For the time being, I'd suggest you get home, Naruto. It's starting to get late."

"All right. Later, Jiji." The blonde said as he left the man's office."

xxxxxxxx

On the way back to his apartment, Venom began giving him a few last minute pointers, _**"Ok, kiddo, now that that's outta the way. Let's go over a few things. First off: money, I didn't mention it earlier, but I'm capable of shapeshifting. I'll be able to make myself look like clothing, so you don't have to deal with getting ripped off on the bargain bin stuff."**_

_"Well, that's pretty cool. At least I'll have extra money to go towards food and rent then."_

_**"That raises the second thing: food. Naruto, you gotta start eating more stuff aside from ramen. Granted it's carbs, but it ain't healthy to make it your WHOLE diet."**_

_"But I love ramen! Besides, it's all I can really get without being overcharged or scammed into getting rotted stuff."_

_**"Well, we'll have to think of a way around that. Anyway, the third thing: training. I say we get a head start for the academy. There's no rule saying you can't get the basics down early, is there?'**_

_"Not that I know of. Heh, why didn't I think of that? There's one problem, though; every time I try to go to the library, the stupid librarian keeps chasing me off. Her name's Haruno, or something like that." _

_**"Then we'll just have to rectify that. I say we start first thing in the morning. Now, time to get some shuteye."**_

_"Yeah." _He yawned as he finally reached his place. The door opened with unusual ease, "That's weird..thought we locked it this morning." He shrugged it off and went in. No sooner did he get a few feet in did a sudden, almost painful twinge went off in the back of his head, screaming 'DANGER! DANGER!'. "Augh..what the heck..??" He paled when a quick look around told him what was wrong...

Exploding tags, dozens of them, plastered all over the furnature, walls, even the celing. And they were starting to ignite.

_**"OH SHIT! Naruto get the hell outta here! The window! Go, go, GO!"**_

xxxxxxxx

"Another day, another lowlife reduced to a crying, screaming heap." Anko Mitarashi mused to herself after a day of training under Ibiki in the interrogation chambers. Of course, most were bakas trying to get the Uzumaki kid. _"Kami, and I thought people hated ME." _She thought, wondering what the hell would possess someone to actually try and put a Hit of all things out, on a nine-year old.

Before she could continue, she was brought out by the sound of glass breaking overhead. Anko looked up in time to see a blonde-haired kid flying out of an apartment window. Before she could react, the boy was followed a second later by an explosion that rocked the building. The blast was enough to knock her off her feet, but fortunately she was able to use her trenchcoat to shield her face from the falling glass. Though she was stunned a little from the explosion, she was able to make a dive to try and catch him.

She was somewhat successful.

Somewhat in the fact that he ended up landing right on top of her. The impact was enough to to knock the wind out of them both. The two of them rested in a heap for a moment before Anko twisted around to look at the kid.

_"It's him. The Kyuubi container." _She reached over to nudge him, "Oi, gaki. you all right?"

"Itai. Yeah, we think so." He rolled off her until he was on his back, looking at the smoke coming from his window, "Our apartment..._Venom, what the heck was that?? It was like something just went off in my head, warning me._"

_**"Ah, that was the 'Spidersense'. It's an early warning system of sorts, letting you know when there's a hazard nearby. The greater the danger, the more intense the feeling will be." **_

_"Well, that'll be handy, I guess. But still...my place..it's ruined!."_

"What the hell happened? What was that blast!?" She asked as the duo sat up, breaking him from his thoughts

"Someone rigged our apartment to blow up...with us in it.." He said sadly, "Everything we had...it's all gone now."

Anko felt her blood start to boil, _"BASTARDS! He's just a little kid, godammit! I wonder if the Hokage'll let me go on a little hunt some time _What's your name, Gaki?_"_

"Naruto." He got to his feet before helping Anko up, "Thanks for breaking our fall....uh.."

"Anko Mitarashi's the name." She did her best not to look intimidating so the kid wouldn't be scared off.

"Ah, thanks Anko-san, but we better get going to find a place to sleep so they don't catch us out in the open."

She frowned, remembering how some of the people tried to jump her when she was little, all because of who her teacher was, "Hold on, Naruto." She ordered, grabbing him by the collar as he started to walk off, "Come on, I got a spare bed at my place you can use for the night."

"Are..you sure?" He asked hesitantly, not expecting this to happen, "We don't want to crowd.."

"Relax, Gaki." She cut him off, "There's plenty of room where I live. I'm sure my roommate won't mind you spending the night. Besides, it'll be better than sleeping out here, right?"

_**"She's got a point there, Naruto." **_Venom added.

"Ok. Um, you said a roommate.?"

"Oh yeah. Her name's Kurenai Yuuhi. You'll like her." She chirped, marching off to her place with the blonde in tow, "I'll drop you off then go and let the Hokage know what happened."

xxxxxxxxx

Think Anko should be more like an older sister to Naruto, or kinda be more of a playful flirt with him when he gets older?

There'll be a timeskip or two over the next couple of chapters, at least until the genin exams, plus Nariko'll show in the next one.

Before anyone starts, I know Venom actually fired the web from the back of the hand, but I always thought the Spiderman way was a little bit cooler. Creative liberty :)


	4. Chapter 4

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

_**Venom**_

Never found any clear proof on how old they were EXACTLY, so in this fic, I'm putting Anko at about 15 and Kurenai at 17 when they meet Naruto

And for those of you wondering what the full suit looks like, I'm leaning towards the spiderman version, though the eyes will be human-size, with just Naruto's hair exposed. 'Venom Mode'll be complete coverage with the fanged maw, but he won't be bigger.

xxxxxxxx

"Oi, Kurenai! I'm back. And we have company." Anko called out as she dragged Naruto into the apartment. The only real way to describe the place was 'bachelorette pad'. It was an oddly comfortable mix of tidy and slob; a couple of sake bottles lay on the coffee table and a few pieces of clothing and paper lay here and there. It didn't really seem all the different from Naruto's place, minus the vandalism and graffiti.

"I'm coming, hang on." Another voice hollered back. Naruto turned to see another door open nearby followed by a few whisps of steam coming out. His eyes widened when he saw a ravenhaired woman come out wearing just a towel, and a rather small one at that. (Kurenai fans, you may drool now.)

_**"Well, this is unexpected, but I'm not complaining." **_Venom chuckled at the scene.

She looked to be a couple years older than Anko. "What's all the commotion...?" She trailed off when she and Naruto made eye contact, her red meeting his blue.

The two stared for a moment before he started adding things up, _"Wait..steam? A towel? That..that must be the bathroom....she was taking a bath..._." His face erupted in a complete blush as he spun his back to her, "Gomen...we..we didn't..!" He stammered, a hand clamped over his eyes. Meanwhile, Anko was laughing her butt off as the other girl 'eep'ed when she realized it and blushed just as furiously before bolting into her room.

It took her a half hour to finally budge from her room, wearing a tshirt and loose-fitting shorts, "Um, Anko? Can I talk to you for a second?" Not waiting for a response, she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged the girl over to where she figured the boy wouldn't hear, "What in the world are you doing!?" She whispered.

"I had to, Kurenai! Some bastards rigged his place to explode." The thought of it still pissed her off.

"Nani? But..he's just a little kid!" She looked over to see Naruto shuffling his feet nervously, "Is he all right?"

"He must have seen it, cause I watched him come flying out of a second story window right before the blast. Lil bugger manged to land right on me too." Anko absentmindedly rubbed the area on her back he collided with, "Anyway, my point is he's lost everything except the clothes on his back, that blast was enough to knock me off my feet outside, Besides, we both know about...you know what. I couldn't just leave him there; hell, he was about to go look for a spot to HIDE in for the night of all things!"

"Does the Hokage know?"

"I was gonna go tell him after I dropped the kid off here. Though he's probably gotten wind of it already." She smiled at Kurenai, "Don't worry, squirt's probably got more to worry about from you than the other way around."

"Hey!" The old girl snapped ingidnantly, but Anko ignored it as she turned her attention back to the boy.

"Naruto?" She crouched to look at him face-to-face, "I'm gonna go let the Hokage know. Kurenai'll be here to keep you company, all right?"

"O-ok." He replied, still not really used to being treated like this.

Kurenai watched as Anko headed back out before turning her attention to the blonde, "So, Naruto, huh?"

xxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this!" The Hokage was beside himself hen Anko informed him of what happened. He wasn't sure which he should be more; relieved that Naruto wasn't caught in the blast or incensed that someone was willing to go to those lengths, "How's Naruto handling it?"

"A little shook up about it, although I think he's more upset about losing everything." She replied, shaking her head, "Just hope the shits who did this get caught. I call dibs on dealing with them."

Sarutobi fought back a shiver at the cruel grin covering the kunoichi's face. He knew all too well the hell Anko had to go through when she was younger. It wasn't hard to tell this struck a personal chord with her, "I'll have it look at as best as possible. Where's he at now?"

"Oh, decided to let him stay with me and Kurenai." She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the old man's doubting look.

Sarutobi whimpered a little inside, Anko Mitarashi had a reputation for being rather scary, even when she was in a good mood. "Very well, Anko. Just don't do anything I wouldn't, all right?" He said, praying to Kami the blonde wouldn't pick up any of her more...'eccentric' habits."

"I'm hurt," She mock-pouted, "You know me better that that."

_"Why does that NOT inspire confidence?" _He thought as he watched her head back before instructing the ANBU present to gather any evidence they could find.

"Don't worry, Hokage-Sama." She called back, her grin turning playful, "I've always wanted a little brother."

Of course, little did she now that Kurenai was starting to think the same thing with Naruto now sound asleep, using her lap as a pillow, "Gotta admit, he IS kinda cute like this." The red eyed kunoichi smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxx

The next day found Naruto up early and standing in front of the library, waiting for it to open. Anko and Kurenai were pissed on his behalf that the librarian had deliberately refused to let him even enter, but he assured them both that he was putting a stop to it today. Or as he put it, "Ojiji taught us it's not right to just strike a lady, but she's proven that she ISN'T."

**"I can't wait to see the look on her face." **Venom chuckled darkly.

He waited until the click of a lock indicated it had opened, and without another word, marched in.

The librarian had her back to him as she went over to her desk "Good morning." She piped up, the head of shocking pink hair waving a bit as she talked. In all honesty, more than once Naruto had found himself wondering if the librarian truly WAS a 'she'. The only thing that seemed to even indicate it was female was the choice of clothing.

"There anything I can.." She said, turning around. As soon as she saw Naruto, her face twisted in hate, "I TOLD YOU YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE YOU FILTHY LITTLE BEAST! GET OUT!" She screamed before grabbing a book to throw at him. Before she could, though, an odd noise cut through the air and her hand was wrapped up in a strange white substance, preventing her from throwing her 'weapon'. "What the hell is this!?" She yelled, grabbing another book only to have the same thing happen.

"Not this time, Haruno-no-Busa." Naruto muttered, quickly webbing her feet as she tried to use the books as clubs on him, the impact with the floor stopping her mid-screech, "We don't know what gives you the right to pick and choose who you let in, but that stops today. We're gonna do some studying, whether you like it or not."

Next thing she knew, she was bound from head to foot in the strange material, some of it was even adhering her to the floor. Try as she fight, the stuff was simply too strong for her to break free. Even her loudest screams were muffled underneath it.

"You may wanna save your energy." Naruto crouched beside her, flicking her nose in contempt. "This material will last for a good four hours untill it dissolves. Until then, you're stuck there. We hope you don't have to go to the bathroom until then."

She glared balefully at him as he headed over to one of the shelves, screaming muffled obscenities all the way.

xxxxxxxx

Several months had passed since then; as well as several changes for Naruto. After a week of searching, ANBU found the person behind the boobytrap in his apartment; a recently promoted chunin and academy instructor by the name of Mizuki. After a session with Anko, he quickly admitted to breaking into his place and rigging up all the exploding tags, thinking he'd be hailed as a hero for destroying the 'demon brat'. However, he 50-year sentance for attempted murder spoke differently.

After loving with Anko and Kurenai for a short while, Naruto came to feel he could tell his 'older sisters' about Venom. Kurenai was weirded out by the idea at first, feeling a tad creeped out at the thought of another creature living within you. Anko, on the other had thought the shapeshifting was 'frickin' cool' in her words. Thankfully, they were able to get around it. The two also started helping him out with his early-bird training, working out a schedule after he studied up on the basics.

_"Just two months to go till I'm old enough to get in the academy."_ He thought as he webbed his way through the tree tops. Thankfully, Venom had given him advice on how to use his webbing for travel.

_**"A little antsy, aren't we?" **_Venom chuckled.

_"What can I say? Granted it'll still be another five years till I'm able to become a genin, but it's a start."_

_**"True, just keep an eye out. Like I told you once, since it's pretty much school. Jealousy, gossip, all that kinda crap."**_

_"Yeah, I'll have to cook up a way to get around that.." _

He was so engrossed in his conversation, he failed to realize he was swinging directly into someone. A female someone to be exact.

CRASH!!

The impact sent the two rolling for several feet before they came to a stop.

"Itai..what was that?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his sore chest. As he did, he realized there was somebody else on top of him.

"Ohh..what hit me..?" A feminine voice piped up right above him. A moment later, he looked to see two bright pink eyes staring at him.

"Who are the heck are YOU??" They both said in unison.

xxxxxxxx

And thus ends the revamp of the chapters I already had up. It'll be all new from here on out.

Next time: Nariko's story and the academy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Own Naruto I do not.**

Speech

_Thought_

_**Venom**_

In case you're wondering, Kakashi will be a douche-bag in this fic.

xxxxxxxx

"Who the heck are YOU??' The pair asked in unison, pink eyes meeting blue.

Naruto took a sec to see just who was unknowingly pinning him down and found himself looking up at a girl in a pale green blouse and shorts. She looked to be a little less than a year older, with a pair of dark blonde pigtails draping down from the sides of her head. They looked at each other for a moment before the girl noticed she was laying on top of him and squeaked in embarrassment, quickly scrambling to get off.

"S-sorry..!" She said, blushing brightly.

"It's ok. Guess we should've watched where we were going." He said, scratching his head sheepishly, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Um, no offense, but we don't ever recall seeing you around Konoha."

"I'm Nariko, don't really have a last name anymore." She replied sadly.

"How can you not have one now?" He tilted his head in confusion, "Don't think you can just lose it."

Before she could answer, an angry shout could be heard from the bushes, "Where are you, you little bitch!?"

"Oh no, I thought I finally lost them!" She muttered, ducking behind Naruto.

"What's going on?" He asked, even more confused than before.

_**"Looks like she's gotten herself in a pickle, Naruto." **_Venom spoke up, "_**Be better if you helped her out for now so she can explain."**_

The blonde agreed, and without thinking, wrapped an arm around Nariko's waist. Not really paying attention to her yelp of protest, he made a quick climb up the nearest tree, ducking into the foliage. He motioned for her to be quiet as they watched a portly and angry-looking man come stumbling out carrying a rope.

" Huff--Where'd--gasp--that damn runt--huff--go?" He grunted, clutching his chest. From the way he was dressed, Naruto guessed he was a traveling merchant, and someone Nariko was definitely scared of, if the way she had scooted up against him was any indication.

The man looked around the trees for a minute untilletting out a , though it sounded more like a whine, before he stormed off.

Naruto keep an eye on him until his racket couldn't be heard anymore, "Ok, it looks like he's gone. Now, mind telling us what that was all about?"

Nariko sighed, "I had paid him to let me tag along to a shinobi village, but before we got here, he decided to go back on his word and wanted to sell me as part of his merchandise."

"Wha..? Hang on, maybe we better get to the Hokage; at least then you can give the whole story. All right?" When she gave a hesitant nod, he added, snickering a bit, "Don't worry, he won't attack unless you come in with a stack of papers to sign."

The next thing she knew was screaming slightly as her fellow blonde suddenly went swinging through the trees.

xxxxxxxx

"There's no way in hell I was gonna let that bastard get away with calling me that!" Anko growled, her arms crossed defiantly.

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead, "I know that man had no business commenting on your attire, Anko, but was it really necessarry to stuff a kunai THERE? Much less FIVE??"

"Oi! Ojiji!" Naruto's voice rang out as he kicked the door open, Nariko in tow.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?!" The girl yelped, "You just barged into a KAGE'S office!"

"He does it all the time.." The old man sighed, secretly wishing he was drunk at the moment, "And may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, this is Nariko. Some fatso was chasing her so he could sell her."

This caused the Hokage to raise an eye. Human trafficking was heavily outlawed in Konoha, who'd be stupid enough to even try? "All right...Nariko, was it? Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning. For one thing, where were your parents, or your guardian at when all this happened?"

"Well, none of my family knows I'm here...my dad..more like my jerk of a step dad..disowned me." She replied, looking down.

Anko did a double-take, "He _what? _Why!?_"_

"Because I wanted to be a ninja like my real dad. He was a chunin in Konoha before he retired and moved to this little town on near the Rain country boarder where I was bown. My mom remarried a couple of years ago after they divorced and my step dad doesn't think too highly of shinobi." She trailed off a bit, "He wasn't too happy to learn I was practicing to be one and threatened to kick me out if I didn't give up my, 'barbaric fantisy' as he put it. When I refused and told him what he could do with his threat..he kicked me outta the family"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, "_If we ever meet the teme, I say we hurt him...badly."_

_**"Seconded.." **_Venom hissed.

"Geeze, what a bastard!" Anko growled before shooting a look at her, "Hold on. Then how'd you get all the way here??"

"That's kinda the reason that guy was after me. I hated my stepfather even before then, and I was angry at my mom for always taking his side..so I scrounged up what I could, and when he came to town, I paid him to let me tag along to the nearest shinobi village. Turned out to be here, I guess. Anyway, before we got here, the creep decided he wanted more and thought I'd be worth something..that was about an hour ago. I'd probably still be trying to get away if I hadn't run into Naruto..or he ran into me."

Anko's brow raised a bit and she had to fight back the grin when she spotted that Nariko and Naruto were still holding hands.

The Hokage nodded, "Well, at least you're all right now. Can you describe the merchant?"

"We can show you if that works, Ojiji." Naruto piped up, quickly putting his hands together in a seal. There was a sudden plume of smoke and in Naruto was replaced by the merchant, earning a shriek from Nariko as she dived around Sarutobi's desk.

"Guess we should have warned her we learned to Henge." He said sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Anko commented, lightly bopping him on the head.

"Hm, I recognize that man." Sarutobi frowned, "The Fourth blacklisted him from Konoha after several of his good were found to be contraband. Just being within the city limits is enough to let Ibiki have him for a little while, especially if he was going to try and sell a child. Anko, send word for him to be arrested on sight."

"With pleasure." She said, heading to the door. Before she left, her mischievous side got the better of her, "Take care of your new girlfriend til I get back, Naruto."

Not really paying attention to Nariko's look of surprise while dropping the image, Naruo gave his now-sweatdropping surrogate grandfather a courious look, "Eh? Ojiji, what's a 'girlfriend'?"

xxxxxxxx

It didn't take long until the merchant was personally caught by Inochi Yamanaka after the man was dumb enough to mistake his daughter for Nariko and attempted to grab her..right in front of him. Needless to say, the man wasn't a pretty sight afterwards.

Nariko admitted it wasn't the best thought out plan after realizing she was broke and homeless, but was adamant against going back, as well as revealing her tomboy side by reacting with a colorful string of adjectives to describe her current parents after the Hokage reccomended she be taken back.. Her biological father's location was unknown, so that possibility was out.

In the end, Kurenai and Anko found themselves with a 'little sister'. Since she was an only child, Nariko actually found it to be a pleseant surprise to have siblings, in a sense.

Of course, the only one with any negative reactions was Naruto.

Mainly because he couldn't understand why he and she had to share a bed.

The last two months went by in a blur for Naruto since he finally had a sparring partner his age for taijutsu, and was able to help his fellow blonde get a foothold in other aspects. Both of them couldn't help but grin as Naruto's tenth birthday finally rolled around.

The next five years were going to be interesting, if they had anything to say about it.

xxxxxxxx

Almost caught back up with where I was at before.....hopefully.

Waddaya think: Should Naruto and Nariko 'deception' card (stay under the radar until graduation)? Or just let it all hang out?


	6. Chapter 6

**When life hands you a lemon, send it back... at high velocity and tied to a cinder block. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.**

Speech

_Thought_

_**Venom**_

**Kyuubi**

xxxxxxxx

It had taken him close to half the night to finally get to sleep, but Naruto had managed to put aside the mix of excitement and uneasyness that had followed him the entire day. At least, long enough to finally nod off.

It wasn't long, or at least to him it wasn't, before he found himself being shaken rather vigorously, "Knock it off, Nariko...It can't be time to get up already."

_**"Hey, Naruto, get up! You might wanna see this." **_Venom's voice spoke up, getting him to pry an eye open in return.

What greeted him was more effective than just about any alarm clock; the bed, Nariko, even the room, everything was gone. Instead he was laying in the watery floor of a large cavern. the surrounding rock formations had varying lichens and fungi growing on them, as well as spider webs adorning the ceiling and parts of the walls and floor. The only lights were provided by glowing fungus dotting the walls. Near the ceiling, they could see something resembling large veins of shining blue ore running along the wall on both sides. All in all, it was actually rather peaceful.

"Where am I..?" He asked to.

_**"Well, considering I'm here too, I guess it's your imagination, or something like it." **_Venom replied, making Naruto wheel around to see a large muscled figure standing beside him, it was jet-black from head to toe with a white spider emblem on its chest and two solid white eyes above a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

"V-Venom??"

_**"In the flesh! Or as close as I can get here." **_The symbiote shrugged, _**"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to show you. I found this while I was checking the place out. C'mon." **_He motioned for the blonde to follow as he made a line for a section of cavern that seemed to be a bit larger and more barren than the rest. As they got closer, the two came upon what looked like the door to a massive cell, dwarfing the main gates of Konoha. The bars were as big around as an Akamichi and where the lock should have been, there was simply a piece of paper with an elaborate seal drawn on.

"Where'd the heck THIS come from??" Naruto said, having to crane his neck to see the top of it.

**"You can ask the son of a bitch that put me in here."** A deep voice rumbled from the other side of the gate. A few seconds later, an equally massive shadowed entity slowly emerged from the darkness. It was shaped like a fox and surrounded by a blood-red glow, making it appear almost demonic. Its eyes, a pair of glowing red slits, focused on both its visitors as it lowered its head to look at them, **"So you're the one I got sealed away in, huh?" **It said, looking straight at Naruto, **"Never thought I'd be used to make a jinchuuriki."**

"Wait....Kyuubi..?" Naruto went slack-jawed for a second, "No..that's impossible! The Fourth Hokage..he killed you! And what the hell is a 'jinchii..jinch..whatever you said!?"

**"Hokage? So, I'm in Konoha." **Kyuubi shrugged,**"Anyway, Jinchuuriki's what they call people with a bijuu sealed away in them. They tend to use newborns so their chakra network can develop around the bijuu's chakra. Usually its done so they have a weapon." **The fox explained,**"As for my 'death', it takes a hell of a lot more that one Kage to kill one of us, kid. Whoever told you that is full of shit." **He ended his 'speech' by laying down.

It took the boy a moment to let things add up, "So that's why they all hate me.." His voice dropped to a barely audible tone.

**"Hate him? Who's he talking about?"**

Venom decided it was his turn to get in the conversation, _**"You know the saying 'A person's smart but people are stupid'? Well, that fits this town to a T, the majority of people here detest Naruto with a passion, with the exception of the current Hokage and a handful of other people. Until now he never knew why. I've been here a little over a year myself, so I've seen firsthand some of the crap they've pulled. For some absurd reason, they either think he's you in human form or hold him responsible for you attacking and have done everything in their power to make him suffer for it."**_

This time it was the fox's turn to let his jaw go limp, even just slightly, **"You can't be serious. Those numbnuts out there actually believe he's me? I gotta see this for myself." **Kyuubi said as the glow receded, leaving darkness again for a few seconds before footsteps started to echo from inside the cell. Both Naruto and venom watched as a man-sized figure came walking up.

Now, currently, Venom stood a good six feet. The newcomer, however, was easily a head and shoulders taller, dressed in a dark red sleeveless battle kimono, black shinobi pants and sandals. As he got closer, they saw he looked to be in his mid-forties, his face framed by a pair of muttonchops fading into thick stubble along with blood-red hair in a tight ponytail. All in all, he looked human, except for the fact his eyes were solid red with black slits and nine fox tails waved lazily behind him showed he was anything but.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto said, staring up at the figure.

**"Yeah, it's me. Being a giant fox ALL the time makes it hard to get any piece and quiet. As for 'Kyuubi', it's just a title. My real name is Ryu. Now.." **He motioned for Naruto to come closer, **"Don't worry, that seal up there makes it hard for me to do much of anything in here on my own without you actively going along with it. I'm just gonna take a look through your past." **As soon as the blonde got close enough, Ryu reached out and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Naruto's eyes dilated as he felt the fox go through every moment of his life. It took a good deal of self-control not to let the more unpleasant moments get to him. As it went on, he could see Ryu's expression shift from startled to revulsion, and finally anger as before he finally pulled away.

**"Sons of bitches!" **He growled, punching the bars of his cell,**"I knew humans can be stupid but... Kami! If we WERE the same person, those dumb shits would've already signed their village's death certificate a hundred times over! I mean, even I wouldn't wish this kind of life on a kid, and I've wished some pretty nasty stuff on a few people in my time. Only saving grace I can see are the two working at that ramen shop you love and those girls you're living with. That old man, on the other hand, has a lot of explaining to do." **He paced back and forth for a few minutes before calming down.

_**"This is new; the being that attacked Konoha ten years ago showing rightious indignation."**_ Venom said, couriousity etched on his face.

Ryu cocked an eye at the symbiote, **"Attacked?"**

"Yeah. Ten years ago you attacked Konoha and the Fourth Hokage died stopping you." Naruto piped up, recovering from Ryu's search. "Why did you attack anyway?"

**"I'll tell you as soon as I figure it myself." **He leaned back against the bars, **"Last thing I remember was waking up to find a man wearing a black cloak standing on my nose. I was about to swat him when he said "You will obey." Then he muttered something and his eyes started to glow red...after that it all gets blurry. Hell, I didn't even wake up until he merged with you." **Ryu muttered, glancing toward Venom. **"I've been trying to remember for the last year now. " **He gave a half-hearted chuckled, **"Guess we've both been screwed over royally, huh?"**

"So you say." Naruto muttered, "But how do I know this isn't some trick...some messed up plan to get my trust so you can sucker me into letting you out??"

Ryu sighed, he knew he couldn't blame the kid for being kinda leery, especially considering who he was talking to, **"If I was gonna do that, I'd already be trying to talk you into trying to pull that seal off, but fortunately for all three of us, I'm not that stupid. I've had a year to check that thing out; and it's the only thing keeping my chakra from overloading you and basically frying all three of us like a strip of bacon from the surge."**

_**"That little piece of paper is doing what??" **_Venom looked at it before taking a couple of steps back.

**"Relax, whoever put it on you knew what they were doing. It's acting like a dam with an overflow gate, letting my chakra gradualy seep out and get converted to mix with yours. Aside from that, it looks like its main job is to make sure I stay in here." **He leaned against one of the bars, **"To put it bluntly, we're stuck with each other. If something happens to you, it'll ensure that I won't be far behind. Though, in all honesty, I kinda like the peace and quiet."**

"So..what do we now?" Was all Naruto could really say at that moment.

**"Well, since we both got a raw deal, I'm offering you a deal. I'll be up front on this, Naruto; I'm no angel. I mean, I've lied, I've cheated, I've stolen. Hell, i've killed a few people 'cause they royally pissed me off. But even I draw the line at treating a kid like the way you have."**

"So what is the deal?".

**"Since he's a ****jinchuuriki now, that pretty much lets you tap straight into my chakra for a power boost. Plus, I can teach you a few of my own moves."**

"Ok, so what do you get in return?"

**"If you ever find the asshole in black that started this whole thing, put his head on a stake for me. No loopholes, no double-talk, or going back on my word. That's all I want. I help you, you help me." **He topped it off by slicing the palm of his hand open with a claw and held it out, **"Deal? No fancy talk, no ritual, just cut your palm and we shake on it."**

Naruto looked at him; it had always been said the Kyuubi was a cruel, bloodthirsty abomination. Yet, here he was, acting like a prison inmate resigned to his fate. It was easy to see he didn't like it all that much, but he had come to accept his predicament. He knew he probably should just back up and start trying to get out of there, but in his short life of being chased, attacked, and generally being hated had helped him learn to look for subtlies to see if someone was lying.

And Ryu wasn't.

"Deal" Was all the blonde said before he slashed his own palm on a sharp stalagmite before shaking hands with him, a momentary glow around their hands, along with a sizzling sound, indicating the deal was made.

**"Done." **Was all Ryu could say before Naruto suddenly vanished in a plume of light. **"Guess he's waking up. Wonder if I should have mentioned the tweaking he'd get BEFORE we made the deal." **He mused, mostly ignoring the look Venom was giving him,

xxxxxxxxx

Sorry bout the wait, I got got with a nasty case of Writer's Block, which, in turn, kinda killed my writing spirit for a little while, but I'm coming back, slowly but surely.

I've written better, I know, but I'm breaking a good two month-long dry spell. Just need to get a head of steam going again.

Next time: Sarutobi, you got some 'explainin' to do!


	7. Chapter 7

Nariko looked anxiously at her watch, they had less than thirty minutes before teir first day at the academy started and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He had left early and left behind a note saying he'd meet her at the academy. Now, though, she was starting to get worried, _"Come on, Naruto. You're gonna be late!"_

Resisting the urge to pace around, she settled for looking to see who might be her classmates. Her eyes soon fell on a somewhat small, pale-skinned girl with dark blue hair and solid white eyes. She thought the girl might've been blind before remembering what Kurenai said about some of the families in Konoha, _"Oh yeah, she must be a Hyuuga..sure isn't acting like one though.." _She noted. Instead of the usual air of superiority the clan put out, this Hyuuga was completely the opposite; acting rather shy and timid.

_"Wierd..looks like she's scared almost." _Throwing caution to the wind and figuring it'd at least take her mind off waiting for her fellow blonde, Nariko walked over, "Um, hey. First time too?"

"Oh..uh, h-hai.." She responded quietly, staring at her feet as she did so.

"Name's Nariko."

"I..I'm Hinata..Hyuuga.." The girl seemed to shrink down into the baggy coat she was wearing.

She didn't know why, or even where it came from, but Nariko felt the need to help this girl out of her shell.

xxxxxxxx

The day had started off so well for Sarutobi; usually when he entered his office there would be a mound of paperwork already on his desk, complete with a chunin coming in with more. This time it was completely barren, no paper, no chunin, nothing.

A quick thank you to Kami and he was reclining in his chair with an orange book faster than you could say 'hentai'. However, that was about as far as his pleasant day would get. No sooner did he get midway through his book than a loud screech from outside nearly caused him to toppled over.

"The Hokage is busy, he's not interested in seeing the likes of...!" The voice of his secretary was suddenly cut to a muffled scream by a loud 'thwip' and a familiar voice hollering, "We want some answers old man!" right before the door was kicked open. Sarutobi could only stare as Naruto stormed in, looking ready to hurt somebody.

"Why?" He growled out, slamming both hands on the desk, "Why the hell did the Fourth put the fox in US!? And why didn't you ever say anything!?"

Sarutobi nearly swallowed his pipe when he heard the word 'fox', but even more when he saw how the boy looked now. His hair seemed shaggier and draped down some instead of its usual spiky look. His eyes, however, were what truly startled him; "N-Naruto...wha..h-how??"

"We met him last night when we were asleep." The Hokage almost winced at the scowl he was being given, "You knew...all this time..you knew why they hated us..."

"Naruto..I.."

The blonde stopped him, "Was it all a lie, old man? All the times you told us it would be all right..that I shouldn't let it get to us..was there ANY truth in that?!"

Sarutobi slumped in his seat, looking for all purposes as if he had lost a good deal of his will to live, "It's not a lie, Naruto..." He sighed, "I've lost count of the times I've wished I could redo my decisions, but I was still foolish enough to think the villagers would be able to see past their hatred. After the third attempt on your life, I was forced to make it an offense punishable by death if anyone who was alive that day spoke of it. I had hoped it would give you a chance..."

Naruto snorted, "And we both know how much good THAT law was." He frowned as he remembered hearing the parents tell their kids he was a monster that couldn't be trusted.

"Unfortunately so..and yes, Kurenai and Anko know, but as you've probably guessed, they see you as just Naruto. And unless I'm mistaken, so do Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku."

Naruto couldn't help but let some of his anger deflate, that much he had to admit was the truth. Ever since he met the ramen stand owner and his daughter, things had begin to look up for him a little. Even more so when he started living with the two kunoichi.

However, there was one more thing he wanted answers to.."Why did he pick us in the first place?"

Sarutobi leaned against his desk, "You were the only one Minato could use, for two reasons. One, you were the only one born within twelve hours of the attack. Only a newborn could grow and adapt to something like that being sealed in them. Second..even if there were others, Minato couldn't bring himself to have anyone else offer up their own child."

"Their own...?"

"Yes, Naruto. Uzumaki was the maiden name of your mother, Kushina. She and Minato had been married a couple of years before the fox attacked."He sighed, :I had thought it was a good idea to keep your heritage a secret, at least until you made Chunin. Minato made a lot of enemies during the war and I was willing to keep them from learning he had a son in case they decided to go after you for revenge." For a moment, the Hokage looked even older than he really was. "I can't blame you for being angry with me for keeping this from you..all I can say is I honestly regret what I've put you through.

Naruto sighed, "Well, you are right about one thing, old man, we are angry. To be blunt, you were an idiot to think that."

Sarutobi inwardly flinched at that. He braced himself for the rest before seeing the blond run a hand through his hair, "But, it's easy to tell you aren't lying about regretting it so we can't hold that against you. The fact remains, though, you still have a good bit to make up for."

The Hokage nodded, rather relieved that the boy was willing to forgive him for at least a bit of what he had done. "Believe me, Naruto, I'll do what I'm able."

He nodded and looked up at the clock, "We better get to the academy; Nariko's probably wondering where we are." Before he opened the door, he looked back over at the old man, "There is one more thing, Ojiji."

"Yes?" Sarutobi brightened up a bit inside at hearing the familar nickname.

"Just so you know, we aren't going to take the villagers' shit anymore. We won't start anything, but we _**will finish it**_." The air seemed to get colder as Venom's voice mixed in with Naruto's at the end.

As he left, the hokage exahled, wondering if he should say a prayer for anyone dumb enough to attack the boy.

xxxxxxxx

FINALLY! Took me forever to get this chapter going in a way I could accept. Now, beore I get any complaints about the hokage's reactions to Naruto...technically, he's akin to a surrogate grandkid to the man, and I doubt most grandparents want to be hated by their grandchildren.

I'm considering taking a page out of Spawn for this fic (over time Venom learns how to tap into Naruto and/or Ryu's chakra to form into body armor, create spikes, maybe even wolverine-esque claws)


	8. Chapter 8

FIVE YEARS LATER:

xxxxxxxx

"I WIN!"

"No, I won!"

"No! I did!"

"You!? I won, Forehead!"

"Like hell you did, Ino-PIG!"

"I'm surprised you could even get that brow of yours through the door!"

"Ino Yamanaka! Sakura Haruno! Both of you knock it off and sit down!" The teacher, Iruka Umino, barked. He kept his eyes on the both of them until they did so, enjoying the welcomed quiet.

However, the silence was broken again as another two people entered. The first was a tall male blonde wearing a black Kungfu shirt and pants. His spiky, waist-length hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and a pair of sunglasses he was wearing finished the outfit. What stood out mainly was the large and eerie-looking emblem of a white spider on his back.

Behind him, or rather the one pushing him into the room, was another blonde. A girl this time, though she was slightly shorter. She had baggy dark green shinobi pants with a pair of tonfa holstered on the belt, a midriff baring tank top over a fishnet shirt, and leather bracers. Two long pigtails draped behind her. "Sorry we're late, Iruka-Sensei. It was the usual."

"We still say you should've let us hit at least one of them, Nari-chan." The boy muttered.

"As funny as that probably would have been, you know we didn't have time today, Naru-kun."

Iruka simply shook his head, knowing what she meant; another run-in with ignorant villagers or shinobi, "It's ok, Nariko, just hurry up and find a seat. You too Naruto." He said before turning back to the papers in his hand. Every time he heard those words, it made him remember that he had been like that when the boy first started school: thinking he could help avenge his parent's death by weakening the 'demon'.

It made his stomach turn to bring those memories up.

Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts like that, he focused back on the paper and went back to the roll call before the interruption.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the two blondes were sitting down. The last few years had seen a significant change in the pair. Nariko (Mitarashi, since Anko had officially adopted her as her little sister) now stood a respectable 5'8" and developed into an attractive young woman. Thanks to the older kunoichi, she also had developed a slight sadistic tendency in her fighting style. Though most of it was directed towards one Kiba Inuzuka; when they were thirteen, he made the mistake of grabbing her ass while asking her out.

The doctors said, with a few months of therapy, he'd eventually be able to walk normally again.

After meeting Hinata Hyuuga their first day, the two managed to become close friends. Nariko had gotten royally pissed on her behalf after learning her father would constantly call her weak when she didn't perform up to his expectations, instead of actually helping her improve. Thankfully, the girl's time around both blondes eventually peeled away the shy and timid demeanor, leaving an energetic and upbeat gal. Of course, she was quick to reveal her own violent streak when Kiba tried to ask _her_ out shortly after he had healed...and without thinking did it in the exact same way as Nariko.

His mother Tsume considered it an act of Kami that the medics managed to save his family jewels.

Last but not least, Naruto had undergone a few changes himself. At 6'3" and carrying around a hundred and seventy pounds of muscle, he was now a stark contrast from the small, underfed boy that spend his days in the woods. When he met Hinata, it took him a moment to recognize her as a girl he had met a few years prior. She had been been sitting alone in the playground when he arrived, thinking it was safe enough to venture in. The two spent some time talking and playing together until the people that been assigned to watch her decided to arrive and chased him off.

While he had become close with the two girls, that wasn't to say he got along with everyone else. Ones like Shinoa Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi he got along ok with, though they weren't exactly close friends. Kiba..while he had nothing against the boy, he still let him know it was plain moronic, not to mention extremely rude, to just up and grab a girl like that.

Two people, however, the three of them truly dispised with a passion.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Granted, the Uchiha had been somewhat civil when school fist began. Unfortunately, after the infamous Uchiha Massacre, his personality and attitude changed drastically. He quickly became withdrawn, muttering about getting revenge on the one responsible as well as obsessed with getting power to kill them.

To make matters worse, since he was the last Uchiha living in Konoha, civilian and shinobi alike began bending over backwards for him. They happily gave him anything he wanted. Naruto had heard from the old man that council was adamant about keeping the boy in the village because of his bloodline and even attempted to threaten to strip a couple of ANBU of their rank when they refused to teach him all their jutsu. Fortunately Sarutobi quickly put a stop to that. In the end all the coddling and treating him as if he was Kami's gift to Konoha resulted in an arrogant and highly cocky individual.

Sadly, the dark and broody image he put out brought fangirls out of the woodwork. Sakura Haruno quickly became the self-appointed leader of Sasuke's unofficial 'fan club'. She was also quick to scream or react violently to anyone that spoke ill of 'her Sasuke-kun' or when her short temper simply went off. On his first day Naruto learned that the librarian he had routinely webbed was her mother; no sooner did he get a seat than someone suddenly punched him in the back of the head. It stung, but Venom was able to cushion most of the blow under his hair. Turning around to find out who did it got him the girl yelling in his face, calling him almost every name in the book for tying her mother up like he did. Her next attempt to land a punch was met with a right hook courtesy of Nariko sending the pink-haired screamer down on her butt with a split lip.

That was part of why Nariko and Hinata disliked her. Since a sizable number of girls in their year, and a few in other grades, had proven to be at the academy simply because he was there. They spent most of their time on their looks, hoping to catch his eye. Sakura to be one of the worst. Another reason was the fact she had willingly gave up her friendship with Ino Yamanaka simply because both girls had a thing the Uchiha. To them, that was just ignorant.

Naruto just considered her a screechy bitch. The lion's share of his aggravation was directed towards Sasuke. The boy's ego and (in his eyes) foul disposistion irked him to him to no end. What truly got to him was after one of their taijutsu tests. Naruto managed to catch his opponent with a huracanrana and toss him out of the fight area to win his match. Less than a minute later he was accosted by the brooding student who literally tried to order him to fight, throwing a punch as he did so. He was quickly put on the ground for that. Sadly that turned out to be the first of many of Sasuke's attempts to make the blonde fight him, though a majority were ignored.

It was still annoying as all hell, though.

xxxxxxxx

"Ok. Now that you're all here we can get things started." Iruka's voice called up, regaining the attention of any wandering minds, "It's been a long five years, and now it's time to see which among you has what it takes to become official Konoha shinobi."

The excited looks (and nervous in a few cases) of several students showed that was he had to tell them.

It was Genin Exam time.

xxxxxxxx

Originally I had planned to have them start their first say, then do a time skip...unfortunately I couldn't start it in a way I liked so I went with sort of a summary of something things that had happened in that time.

Don't worry, there'll be more back story in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

While Iruka went on with his explanation, the trio decided a chat would kill some time.

"So, Hina." Nariko whispered, making sure a certain nosy pinkette wasn't listening in, "Your sister still being a brat?"

"Do you have to ask? She finally pissed me off enough on our last spar, going on and on about me embarassing the clans 'nobility'. So, I put her over my knee. Little Miss "I'm Superior' won't be walking or sitting right for a week."

Naruto had to stifle a laugh at that, while he liked Hinata, the rest of her family he'd gladly go without, "Well, we can only hope you managed to knock that stick loose, Hina-chan." He commented, earning a giggle from the pale-eyed girl

"I hope so." She replied.

They were soon broken out of their conversation by the call for them to head outside.

xxxxxxxx

Iruka allowed himself a grin when everyone made their way out to the first half of the exam, something he and a few of the other instructors affectionatly called 'The Gauntlet' The students were expected to make their way through a covered obstacle course as fast as they could without activating the noisemaking traps inside.

"All right, First up: Sakura Haruno."

**"Ugh, no matter how many times I see it, it still amazes me." **Ryu muttered as she went through, setting off a few, almost screaming as she did, and immedantly went over to ask Sasuke how she did, while trying to play off her mistakes. **"Are they** **kunoichi or goddamn groupies?"**

_**"Tell me about it."**_ Venom replied, _**"It's kinda depressing, to be honest. Let's just be thankful Hinata and Nariko are taking this seriously. Don't think I could handle my host dating someone like that Haruno. That IS a girl, isn't it? Been five years and I STILL can't tell."**_

Overhearing his tennants' conversation, Naruto silently agreed and made his monthly thanks to Kami for the two girls. The three had been an item for close to a year now, though only Kurenai and Anko were really aware of how close they were, knowing Hinata had spent the night with the two blondes more than once. At first he had been somewhat oblivious as the two began harboring feelings for him, at least until they finally came out and said it. Granted, niether were sure how to admit it, since they refused to put their friendship at risk fighting over a guy, but were too stubborn to surrender. That lasted until they finally came to a compromise.

Naruto was rather dumbstruck when they asked if they could share him as a boyfriend, but once he got over the surprise the three quickly found the set up rather enjoyable. However, Kurenai and Anko made them agree they wouldn't go any father than second base until they graduated.

One by one the students made their way through, with Naruto showing his annoyance at the cheers as the Uchiha took his turn. He had to cover his ears at the squeals that were let out when he finished, setting one of the higher times

Nariko and Hinata were the next two. While Hinata came through a few seconds slower, Iruka had to get on to Nariko for cussing after she set off a trap near the end.

Finally Naruto was called, amist the jeering and insults from Sasuke fans. He simply gave them the finger before readying himself at the starting line. Iruka gave the signal and he leaped in.

"I don't know why you two like that waste of space." Sakura commented haughtily, "He'll never compare to Sasuke-kun!"

"Did you hear something, Nari?" Hinata looked around, confusion etched on her face.

"Listen to me!" Sakura yelled, earning a 'Dammit woman, not so loud!' from Kiba.

Nariko took on a thoughful expression, "Sounds like the mating call of the Pink-crested Banshee, if I'm not mistaken."

Sakura's screech of indignation was interruped when Iruka called out, "Time!" As Naruto came out of the course, throwing the chunin something wrapped up in webbing.

"That one almost got us." He commented. It was one of the boobytraps, and from the looks of it, it had just ignited before getting webbed.

A few of the fangirls protested, demanding he be failed for cheating until Iruka sent a look that quickly silenced them, "While avoiding is the preferred method, actively stopping them is not against the rules. Any of you could have done that if you considered it." He finished jotting down a few things on his clipboard, "All right, time for a little one-on-one."

xxxxxxxx

Yes, this chaper is sort of a filler; felt it best I get it out instead of letting it gather more digital dust bunnies.

Now, here's your chance to give a suggestion or two on what team(s?) Naruto and Nariko will be on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called out as the boy whooped from his win. The taijutsu portion of the exam had revealed a few slightly interesting things; like the fact Chouji Akamichi was quite ticklish after Shino's insects swarmed him.

Shikamaru, for once, proved he could act beforehand...though he did it by forfeiting ahead of time when he was told to face Ino.

During this, the trio were once again talking after yet another one of Sasuke Uchiha's 'gimmie' moments. Iruka had marked him high for the Gauntlet, though he lost a couple of points since he wasn't supposed to take the trap with him. Though, since he made it through faster than Sasuke, he still retained a higher score. He was pleasantly surprised by that. At least until the brooder spoke up:

**XXXXXXXX**

"How did you get through that faster than me, dobe!?" The Uchiha said, stomping up in front of Naruto, Sakura right behind him, "Answer me!"

The blonde slowly tilted his head down until the two were looking eye to eye (It just me, or does anyone else find the idea of Naruto having to actualy look down at Sasuke entertaining?), "Excuse us?" He really wasn't in the mood for another one of the teme's power plays.

"You heard me!" The dark-haired boy grabbed his shirt collar in an attempt to intimidate him. "You're going to tell me everything, Uzumaki! "

Naruto responded by taking hold of the offending limb. Sasuke smirked inwardly, convinced that even though Naruto was taller, he was no where near his own abilities. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, six years of training, along with Venom's amplification, had given the blonde a very impressive grip. One that he was more than willing to demonstrate, as proven by Sasuke's scowl slowly turning to a grimace coupled by the sound of bones grinding together.

""LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN, YOU mpgh!!" Sakura screamed only to get her mouth webbed shut with Naruto's free hand.

"Uchiha, we've lost count of the times you've come up demanding we tell you what we know, but every time our answer has been the same." He increased the pressure, forcing Sasuke to let go and almost drop to a knee, the pain clearly visible on his face before throwing the hand down, "This'll be no different. Go away." With that, Naruto shoved him aside.

"You miserable..!" Sauuke growled. He made ready to attack the blonde with his unhurt hand when Iruka stepped in.

"All right, that's enough!" He said, giving the raven-haired boy a look that dared him to try something.

"No! I demand that loser tell me everything he knows!" Sasuke snapped as he took out a kunai, intending on using it. Though that came to a halt when a Juken strike, courtesy of Hinata, layed him out with a bruise already forming between his eyes.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sasuke had gotten a severe reprimand when he came to, though he tried to shrug it off. Thankfully, he back off for now.

Sakura on the other hand tried to jump on Hinata for clocking her crush, but the webbing reduced her to muffled noises. Though she seemed to think she'd get some payback when she was picked to face off with Nariko.

"Should I go easy on her?" Nariko asked her boyfriend and girlfriend (yes, Nariko and Hinata are Bi here) as the pinkette stormed onto the sparring ring, her posture indicating she felt she'd already won.

The two looked at each other for a moment, "Nah." They said in unison.

"Nari-chan, make it fast and we'll tell you where Anko hid the peppermint cookies." Naruto watched as her eyes widened and an even wider grin appeared on her face; if it was one thing Nariko Mitarashi had a weakness for it was anything with peppermint in it. The girl was as bad as Hinata and her cinnamon rolls.

The pigtailed girl almost flew into the ring and took a stance. She cocked an eye as Sakura began gesturing at her, since the webbing had yet to dissolve. From the way she was acting, it was apparent the pinkette was trying to make a disparaging remark about her figure.

"Hm, at least I have something to fill a bra up with, Little Miss Titless." Nariko responded. She punctuated it by cupping her 28-C breasts and giving them a jiggle. smirking as the insult did its job..along with noticing that it caught both Naruto and Hinata's attention. With a screech, Sakura charged at her with a fist drawn back.

"**Ninja Arts: Kurumi wari: On'nanoko b****ājon**!" Nariko yelled, instantly dropping into a split when her opponent got close and shot a hard right jab..

Right into Sakura's crotch. The impact was enough to lift her a couple of inches off the ground. along with the soft 'thud' that came with it making everyone wince. Nariko climbed back to her feet while Sakura slowly went down, whimpering a bit as she clutched her tender area in pain.

The chunin assisting Iruka cringed at the punch, "Is that legal?" He whispered.

"Sounds like something Anko taught her." Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He waited till the medic on standby came up before calling Nariko the winner, watching her bounce into her fellow blonde's lap, telling him to spill the location of something.

Next up was Hinata against Ami, another Uchiha fangirl. When the match started, Ami showed that even though she and Sakura hated each other, their tactics were identical when she started off by trying to mock Hinata's taste in men as well as calling her a freak for being with a guy and girl at the same time. That lasted about thirty seconds until Hinata charged in and laid her out with a few well-placed strikes.

"Bitch." The Hyuuga heiress muttered before going back over to a laughing Nariko.

Naruto chuckled himself, "And that's why we make it a point not to piss either of you off."

Next up was a guy named Sai. Naruto didn't really know a lot about him except the guy talked about male genitalia a little too much for his liking. He proved that even more with the way he weirded out the poor guy that faced him; he forfeited rather than get near him.

"Ok, this is the final match for the exams: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

xxxxxxxx

Heehee, cliffy!

Yes, I can be an evil bastard. But this'll give me a chance to put a lil meat in their match.

**Kurumi wari: On'nanoko b****ājon****: **Nutcracker: Girl version.

Ok, I've decided to take Leaf Ranger's idea; Naruto, Hinata, and Nariko with Anko as their sensei. (Doubt I'll be putting Anko in the harem, but i may consider it if you can give a good reason)


	11. Chapter 11

**Seimika:** My cashews! *cries* And they were honey-roasted too!

**Kyuubi/jutsu**

_**Venom**_

_Thought_

xxxxxxxxx

"Final match for the exams: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha." No sooner did Iruka say that then the fangirls began screaming, shouting that their 'Sasuke-kun would beat him to a pulp' or a few other insults.

Meanwhile the Uchiha was carrying his usual confident smirk as he strode into the ring, "Time you learned your place, dobe." He sneered as he took his clan's Interceptor Fist fighting stance.

Naruto shook his head and calmly took his shades off, keeping his eyes closed before sliding into a stance none of them were familiar with. He crouched down low, his feet far enough apart to almost be considered a split. His left arm was fully extend with the fist pointing straight at Sasuke when the right was pointing at him as well, though it was bent at the elbow.

"Cool! I've been wondering when he was gonna field test that." Hinata perked up when she saw his stance.

Chouj looked at her, "What exactly is he doing? I never saw a stance like that."

"That's because it's somewhat experimental. Naru-kun's spent the last four years developing his own fighting style; the **Kumo no Kobushi**. He started it to take advantage of his strength agility. He didn't want people like Haruno or Uchiha finding out about it, so he's been pretty protective about its creation "

"Yeah, he's been spending time with a taijutsu expert Kurenai recommended to him fine tune it." Nariko added, "Mighty Guy or something like that? He was kinda weird when we met him."

"You mean Might Gai?" Iruka said after overhearing them, "He trained with that man?" When Kiba added his own hit of confusion he added, "Might Gai is Konoha's foremost expert on hand-to-hand combat, though he's somewhat eccentric. He prefers his own style; the Gouken, but the man has extensive knowledge of other fighting styles. If Gai assisted him...I feel a little bad for Sasuke now." Iruka snapped out of it and turned his attention back to the match, "Begin!"

As soon as the word came out, Naruto open his eyes to reveal slitted pupils that made Sasuke's widen slightly for a moment, along with everyone else who could see except for for Hinata and Nariko. They simply let out a little shiver, considering his eyes one of their turn-ons. Outside of them, Kurenai, and Anko, no one else had seen him wihout his sunglasses.

"What's the matter, Teme? Scared?" Naruto grinned before letting out a spider-like hiss at him, baring a quartet of sharp fangs in the process

Sakura promptly started screaming behind her gag and gestured at Naruto, while Ami verbalized what they were both thinking, "He's a monster, just like our mom's said!" She yelled, before getting whacked upside their heads.

"Your mothers are both dumb as hell then." Nariko muttered, holding her tonfas up their faces, daring them to keep it up. She smiled when they sat down, nursing the already growing knots, "Smart choice."

The Uchiha's face contorted in rage, "I'm not afraid of some orphan freak!" Charging straight at the blonde, he let out a left hook with everything he could put behind it; only to have it deflected before Naruto followed with a palm strike to the chest, sending him staggering back.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, SasUKE. If memory serves, there's one other orphan in our class. And we're looking right at his ugly mug." He ignored the shrieks of protest at the 'ugly' remark and watched Sasuke get angrier. He charged again, this time lashing out with a kick to the head. Naruto ducked under and flipped into a handstand. Before Sasuke could react, he was again taken off his feet by a mule kick to the face. When he climbed back up, evryone could see him spitting out blood along with a broken incisor.

"Troublesome. Uchiha's letting himself get baited." Shikamaru said, getting the attention of others, "It's no secret he has anger management issues and Naruto's taking that. He's already starting to get sloppy." The lazy student pointed out some of Sasuke's punches were starting to get wilder.

Naruto sighed in disappointment as he dodged the attacks, "And people call you a genius? You have any idea how easy it is to push your buttons? It's kinda pathetic to be honest."

"OF COURSE I'M A GENIUS, YOU WORTHLESS COMMONER! I'M AN UCHIHA! AN ELITE! YOUR SUPERIOR!" Sasuke bellowed, his anger getting the best of him as he began to go through seals. Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish the chain before Naruto rushed in and swept at his legs. This forced Sasuke to jump to dodge it, breaking his concentration on the jutsu.

"Resorting to jutsu in a spar..like we said; pathetic." Naruto muttered before nailing him with an uppercut that lifted him into the air, **"Kuro..!"** He followed up by jumping after him, flipping a couple of time for momentum, **"Kafu..!"**

Sasuke hit the ground, coughing up more blood in the process. Snarling, he looked to where Naruto was and his eyes widened again when he saw the 'dobe' come down on him, fists first, **"KAMU!" **The impact was enough to put a spiderweb crack in the hard ground underneath the Uchiha as his pain-filled cry made his fan girls scream and the guys cringe at the damage.

"Uh..w-winner: Naruto Uzumaki..." Iruka said, wincing a bit at the pained whine the Uchiha let out as he lay in the sparring area.

Kiba was the first to voice his thoughts when the blonde returned to the group, "DAMN!"

"Quite," Shino added.

xxxxxxxx

Once the medics finished patching Sasuke up, minus the three teeth he lost, they moved to the final part of the exam: performing the three primary jutsu. One by one the students went into the teachers office to perform them. While some would come out out with a Konoha head band, several others didn't.

_"Well, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba made it." _ Naruto said to himself, watching to see who made it.

**"Not surprising. Their all from ninja clans after all." **Ryu commented.

_"Hm, I see Ino got one. Though she at least trains a little, so that's nothing big." _ He grinned as Hinata and Nariko passed.

**"Was there any doubt with those two....aw you gotta be fucking KIDDING ME!" ** Ryu facepalmed when he saw Sakura and Ami sporting bands as well.

Venom deadpanned, _**"Is 'standards' an alien word to this village?? **__**Those two have as much use a cart with half a wheel!"**_

_"Considering they both have a parent on the council, you guys shouldn't really be shocked by that. Though Venom's right about useless" _Naruto had to fight the urge to cut loose his Killing Intent when the majority of girls cheered and screamed when Sasuke sauntered out with one himself, _"Why can't beating the shit out of a fangirl be legal?"_

**"One of life's great mysteries, Naruto."**

Finally, it was his turn. Kiba, Chouji, and Hinata snorted at the 'yak, yak, yak' gesture he made when Sasuke's fanclub jeered at him. Inside, he had no trouble with **Henge **or **Karawarmi. **Then the moment of truth, "Now, create at least three Bunshins."

The chunin wasn't really expecting the blonde's question, "Doesn't matter what kind?"

"Well, no. But why...?"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** When the smoke cleared, Iruka found himself staring at a dozen Narutos.

"This work, Iruka-Sensei?" They asked in unison, chuckling at the man's gobsmacked expression.

"Y-yes..that..that'll work, Naruto. Congratulations, you passed." He tossed a headband to the group, watching as one caught it while the rest went up in smoke. "Naruto..h-how in the world did you learn that? That's considered an A-class Kinjutsu."

"The Forbidden Scroll."

"NANI?!" Iruka nearly fell off his chair when he heard that, "The Forbi..how did you even manage to get to it, much less learn a jutsu from it!?"

"We overhead some jounin talking about it a few years ago when one of them use it to help organize some files. When we learned it was somewhere in the tower, and we're shit with the regular bunshins anyway, the next few night were spent wih us looking for it. Once we finally found the thing, we just copied it down and went off to practice."

"Wait, you spent multiple nights sneaking around the HOKAGE TOWER!?"

"Yeah, the security there felt a lot to be desired. We only had to hide three times through the whole thing. Was decent stealth practice though." He waved Iruka off when the man looked ready to freak out, "Don't worry, we told the old man the morning after we copied it down. He was kinda disappointed in his guards. Plus we showed it to Nari-chan and Hina-chan, only seemed fair."

"Right..well, you probably better head out, Anko and Kurenai are probably waiting for you." As the newly instated genin left, Iruka muttered, "I think I need a drink."

xxxxxxxx

"Pinky was walking funny the rest of the day." Nariko said over Anko's laughter as she told her and Kurenai about the exam when they got home, "Hina dropped that twit Ami like a bag of flour. Oh, and Naru-kun finally showed off a little of the **Kumo no Kobushi** when he went against Mr. Emo."

"Oh? Did it work like he hoped?" Kurenai asked, she had seen him working on it a little, but nothing definitive.

"It still could use more refinement. The **Kuro Kafu Kamu **worked like a charm, though." Naruto piped up as he headed to take a shower.

Anko grabbed some leftover dango from the fridge, "So, any idea what the teams'll be?"

Hinata shrugged, "As long as it's not with those three, I think we'll all be happy."

"I'll vouch for that." Nariko added.

"Anyway, you three have the next week to practice before team assignments. Here's to hoping you don't get a complete asshole for a sensei." Kurenai said. When she saw the surprised sets of eyes on her, she added, "What? You think Anko's the only one that can swear?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head before a look of realization crossed her face. She made sure Anko and Kurenai weren't listening before quickly whispering to Nariko. The girl's eyes widened and her cheeks took on a shade of red that hadn't been seen in years, though the grin that followed seemed to intensify it.

"Are you sure?" She shispered back.

"Well, we agreed to wait until we all made genin, right? And these headbands show we graduated. So..."

Anko tossed the now empty box aside, " Hey..where'd they go?"" She looked at the now empty chairs

Kurenai chucked, "Um, I think they remembered the deal we made. The one about you-know-what."

"Oh." Anko replied absentmindedly before things clicked into place, "Oh..OHHHHH!" A cheeky grin foumed on her face.

xxxxxxxx

"Ah, nothing like a shower after a long day." Naruto said, wearing a pair of sweat pants with the towel draped on his head. Because of that, he failed to notice the grins Anko and Kurenai sent him as he headed to his and Nariko's room.

When he entered, he was greeted by the sight of Nariko and Hinata sitting on the bed, wearing the long t-shirts they usually slept in, though they were pulled up around the waist. At first he was about say it was kind of early to go to bed.

Then he noticed they were both smiling shyly at him, "Did we miss something/"

"Well, Hina and I talked about it and figured since we made genin..."

"We figured that maybe you'd like to 'celebrate' with us." With that, the both of them blushed brightly as they slowly slid their legs apart.

_"What are they....SWEET KAMI'S G-STRING!!" _ Naruo's eyes nearly shot from their sockets when he saw the small trimmed tufts of blue and blond pubic hair.

xxxxxxxx

Can you guess what's coming? Hehe

Hope I gave the match enough meat for now. I know the side commentary kinda padded it, but I wrote as it came. You know, with all the fics where Sasuke resorts to his jutsu turning the spar, has anyone else had Naruto (or whoever his opponent was) actively stop him from completing it?

Kumo no Kobushi: Spider Fist.

Kuro Kafu Kamu: Black Widow's Bite.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Did..did I nod off in the shower again??" _ Naruto rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Both his girlfriends were willingly baring their most private areas to him,

_**"Just go with the flow, Naruto. You've been looking forward to this moment, same as them." **_ Venom said, trying to get his host to relax a bit.

_"Of course I have! Just a little surprised, that's all."_

**LET THE LEMONS BEGIN!**

Seeing his expression, Nariko decided to be a little mischievous. Without warning, she let loose with a move all men dreaded, but only the most callous and cold-hearted could defend against: the 'Puppy dog eyes' jutsu, "Don't you wanna touch us, Na-ru-to-kun?" She pouted cutely as she slipped a hand down and gently stroked the skin beside her mound. Hinata caught on quick since she was doing the same, pout and all.

Now, even though he wouldn't admit openly, Naruto was a bit of a pervert, mainly when it came to the two ladies in front of him. Of course, he had developed a knack for hiding it when necessary.

When he saw their fingers go there, any resistance he had crumbled like a house of cards. A devious smirk crossed his face and he quickly made a familiar seal, covering him in a cloud of smoke. They could hear movement inside but didn't know what to expect until it cleared and two Narutos were standing before them.

"Interesting thing about Kage Bunshin." One of them said, "It's a jutsu normally intended for recon and espionage. However, it has its other perks when you think about it."

"Plus, everything the clones learn or experience is transferred to the original when their dismissed." The other added, "Of course, we won't be telling you which is which."

"Where's the fun in that?" They finished in unison

The two girls could hardly hide their eager expressions

**Hinata**

She couldn't help but blush brightly as the Naruto that went to her kissed her deeply as he gently pinned her down to the bed. For a moment she simply basked in the sensation before her boldness returned and she darted her tongue into his mouth, sliding it across his own before the two muscles wrestled for dominance. Meanwhile, Naruto's hand ran over her thigh, eliciting a quiet purr from the pale-eyed girl as he gave her an impromptu massage while his other slipped up her shirt to cup her borderline D-cup breast as the two finally broke the kiss.

"N-Naru-kun.." Hinata moaned as he kneaded and caressed her soft flesh, his thumb and fingers randomly stroking across the already hard nipple and areola. When she felt him start pulling the shirt up, she grinned and lifted her arms to let him remove it completely, revealing her curvaceous, yet toned figure.

Naruto smiled in appreciation and began to trail kisses along her neck and collarbone, gradually moving down until he reached the valley between her breasts. When he kissed her there, she suddenly squeaked and giggled.

"Naru-kun..you know I'm ticklish there." She whispered, getting a grin in return before he moved up her breast while he resumed massaging the other with his free hand. Another squeak escaped her lips, this time in ecstasy, when she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple before gently sucking on it for a moment. Her nipples had always been sensitive, and right now she was enjoying every moment of it. Unfortunately it came to a stop too soon for her taste when he resumed moving down and she whimpered in disappointment, though his hand remained. Suddenly, goosebumps rocketed over her skin when he reached her stomach. His tongue flicking across her bellybutton sending a shiver of desire up her spine, causing her to arch back, "Oohh, Naruto..mmm.."

She couldn't resist watching him as he began to spread her legs a little farther apart, showing her moistened sex. She blushed again when he gave it a hungry look before running his tongue along her inner thighs, causing her to shudder. She almost bucked against him when he kissed the spot she had rubbed earlier, the feel of his lips there was almost too much "Naru-kun, please...d-don't tease.." She whimpered when he kissed the other side.

"Are you ready, Hina-hime?" He asked, close enough to catch her scent every time he inhaled.

She nodded and nearly screamed when he engulfed her, his tongue lathing against her folds and occasionally darting in to lap at her juices. Her whole body quivered and spasmed at his ministrations, "Oh Kami...! Don't stop.." She whispered, bucking her hips slightly with each lick. The pressure in her lions had already been building when he saw her naked body; it was now at its breaking point and quickly made itself known when, with a cry, she exploded in his mouth.

His eyes widened briefly but he kept his stride and gulped it down. It took him a minute to get it all, but when he did he smacked his lips, "Did you know you taste like a cinnamon roll, Hime?" He said before licking her clean.

The response came in the form of him being abruptly tossed onto the bed with Hinata straddling him. Sweat was beading on her forehead but she didn't look like she was quitting any time soon. He had already shed the sweats, leaving him in just his boxers that she quickly relieved him of to expose his already hard member. Eying it eagerly, she positioned herself and lowered until the tip was poking her entrance. She took a deep breath and impaled herself, yelping in pain when he went through her hymen. Naruto reacted immediately, holding her close untl it subsided.

After a moment, she relaxed and kissed him, "I'm ok now, Naru-kun." With that, she began to slowly rise and fall on him, mewing happily at the feel. Naruto, meanwhile, marveled at how tight she was while matching her, making a slow, enjoyable rhythm for the both of them. Ever now and she'd gasp and moan or he'd let out an enjoyable grunt as they made love for the first time.

xxxxxxxx

I know it's not quite on par with some of the others out there, but I'm still kind of a newb at lemons, plus I figured the 'their virgins, so they'd most likely go slow' approach would go better instead of them instantly banging away.

Nariko's is coming up next.


End file.
